


Let Your Song Resound

by Nitholites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Chairman Rose goes by Rosel, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Marnie goes by Marianna, Marnie is Queen Arianna, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers is Rapunzel, Piers is So Done, Princess Marnie, Raihan is Flynn Rider, Rapierzel, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitholites/pseuds/Nitholites
Summary: Rapierzel- Piers for short- only wants to be rid of the long hair holding him down.Raihan Rider just wants a castle and a life in comfort.Marnie wants to find the brother she never got to meet and bring a smile to their parents' faces.Max the Obstagoon just wants to find the child he bonded so closely with, the child whose scent lingers in his mind even after two decades.Leon wants to protect the last of the royal family. He wants to make sure Princess Marnie remains safe, and he'll put everything on the line to do so... as soon as he finds where he's going, that is.And Rose... Well, who cares what he wants?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers & Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. A Miracle Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadicalFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalFuyu/gifts).



> Inspired by Fuyu's Rapierzel AU! Check it out on Tumblr at:
> 
> https://beatradical.tumblr.com/post/621901995285102592/quarantined-rapunzel-tangled-x-piers

_For as long as there had been time, extraordinary stars fell to Earth. Stories followed them since they started, humans searching the land for said stars and the power they were told to hold. Or, more accurately, a piece of those stars. But not too long ago, one came down, right in the middle of the darkest night known to those in the Galar region. The glowing, magenta stone fell hard and embedded itself into the ground, bringing light to the region when it needed the power most. All around the star fragment, nature flourished, using the power held within to grow and thrive. Rare herbs, near-extinct flowers, various berry bushes, even endangered and shy Pokemon of all types flocked to what once was a clearing of upturned earth and destruction._

_As the years went by, many lost travelers stumbled upon the sanctuary caused by the star, trying unsuccessfully to take it from its home and instead taking the stories with them. The stories spread far and wide, reaching homes far beyond the land's borders and the dreams of various children and adventurers._

_Then, one day, the queen of the neighboring kingdom fell ill while expecting. Her illness only worsened as time went on, and the people of the region started an extensive search in hopes of a miracle._

_That's when they found the star fragment was finally found, the villagers taking it for their dear queen. With its power, the queen was cured, and she soon gave birth to a healthy baby boy with the most remarkable hair. The star fragment's power was drained from healing the two, with the babe born having the last remnants of the energy shown in his hair._

_A gorgeous, glowing magenta stripped with platinum colored the boy's locks, glowing with extra energy from the time of his birth._

_However, disaster struck. The babe was stolen away by a man fuelled only by greed and ambition, a man who wouldn't be swayed by something as fleeting as emotion. A man who was obsessed with the future, progress, with wishing stars. A man who didn't care if the crown prince went missing, didn't care that a family was being ripped apart, didn't care about the grief and wails of a crying mother._

_In the dead of night, only a few weeks after the prince was born, Rosel kidnapped the babe, intent on using the power within his hair._

_To this day, the royal family and those with close ties to it search for the prince, holding out hope he'd return home or be found one day. But far, in the middle of Siren's Valley, stood a tower resembling a rose, thorns and all. A tower built to last a century at the least, built to siphon the power the man so craved._

_Now, two decades later, a young man with glowing magenta hair gazed out a window, mint eyes filled to the brim with boredom, exhaustion, and- if you looked deep enough- longing._

_This is his story- the story of Rapierzel. Or, as he preferred, Piers._


	2. IMPORTANT

First of all, thank you all **_so so so_** **much** for staying with this story. For showing your support, and for being so enthusiastic. Seeing all of you enjoy this work really warms my heart, and it inspires me every day.

But I **_cannot stay on AO3._**

Some of you may know this- some may not. But AO3 has stated that sexual fics around minor RPFs- **_real person fiction-_** **doesn't **go against community guidelines.

To simplify- **_fics depicting sexual acts, sexual assault, assault, and pedophilia about real minors on the internet are allowed on AO3._** There is no excuse for this- it's not okay.

Hell, I don't think it's okay to write about _real people in general_ , such as but not limited to YouTubers, voice actors, actors, and authors at all. But the fact that this is happening to _minors_ is disgusting. It's unforgivable, and until AO3 changes their guidelines over this, I'm afraid I cannot continue to use this website in good conscience. 

Am I abandoning this site? **_Yes._**

Am I abandoning this _fic? **No.**_

There are other sites to write on- such as Wattpad, ff.net, QUOTEV, and many others dedicated to a singular fandom. I will be transferring all of my works to ff.net for the moment, give it a try as it's the only other one I feel comfortable using besides Wattpad at the moment. I _will_ be publishing my fics on Wattpad as well, as I use it to store my drafts, and in case some of you are more comfortable using that instead of ff.net. 

**_Transferring will most likely start in early to mid-March, 2021._** That gives me time to make more for this story, do some editing, and to transfer my other works, as well, as it's not just this fic I'm transferring. 

Once the works are published, I'll include the links to them in the notes, if you wish to check them out or continue with the story. 

_Will I ever come back to writing on AO3?_ **Maybe. It depends entirely on how they handle RPFs and pedophilia in the future.**

But, until that time does or does not come, **I will be putting this work up for adoption after posting what I have on other sites, provided Fuyu says it's alright, as this entire AU was their idea from the start.**

I do not want to strip away a source of entertainment or serotonin from the people on this site, because I know that sometimes it's just _one thing_ that helps you through the day. _One thing_ that keeps you going, that brightens up your day. And I know that, sometimes, all we have is that one thing. So **I'll keep these posted. They won't be updated on this site anymore, but I won't take them down.**

All I ask is that, when it's elsewhere, you interact with the fic on other sites instead of this one. I'll continue reading the comments, continue keeping track of how it's doing, but I won't be responding unless it's a question relating to this issue, or a discussion. 

I think that's all for now, and I hope you all have a good day/night, and that you take care of yourselves. 


End file.
